vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crypto
Summary Crypto-137 is the protagonist of the Destroy All Humans franchise, and an anti-hero to boot. He is a clone of the original Cryptosporidium, and was sent to Earth after his predecessor, Crypto-136, was captured and killed. He holds a grudge against the humans for this, and refers to them as "monkeys". He is sarcastic and cynical and prefers intensely violent solutions over those including finesse. He, like other Furons, does not understand human society incredibly well, as many nuances go over their heads. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher | 8-B, 8-A with the Quantum Deconstructor, likely much higher Name: Crypto, Crypto-137, Cryptosporidium Origin: Destroy All Humans Gender: Genderless, preferred as male Age: Unknown, he is merely a clone of the original Cryptosporidium, who was alive eons ago Classification: Alien, Furon Invader, Former CEO of the Space Dust Casino Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Types 6 and 8; Whenever Crypto dies, his consciousness is transferred to a clone. The only way to truly kill him is to delete him from the cloning banks), Telekinesis (Can lift giant mechs and vehicles), Mind Manipulation, Mind Control and Possession (Can possess the body of a person via Body Snatch ability), Telepathy (Via Cortex Scan ability), UFO Mastery, Firearm Mastery, Forcefield Creation (Via Shield), Limited Matter Manipulation (Certain weapons directly alter the state of matter), Shapeshifting (Can take the appearance of any being it sees or has seen), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can implant its own DNA into other beings, and extract it via the brain stem; can use implants to increase stats and abilities), Flight (Via Jetpack), Infection (Can turn humans into zombies via Zombie Gun weapon), Electricity Manipulation (Via weapons), Plasma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation/Projection, Empathic Manipulation (Via Gloom Gun weapon), Summoning (Can summon meteors via Meteor Strike weapon), Homing Attack (Can lock-on to air-borne targets via Seeker Drones weapon), Size Manipulation (Can shrink almost anything via Shrink Ray weapon), Plant Manipulation (Via Venus Human Trap weapon), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Can temporarily freeze time via Temporal Fist), Temporary Stun Inducement (Can stun every person in the world for a short period of time via Mind Flash ability), Illusion Creation and Hologram Manipulation (Can create an illusion of disguise into the minds of surrounding humans via Holobob ability. Can summon a small holo-pod unit which can be used to distract against a group of opponents via Gastro weapon), Black Hole Creation (Via Black Hole Gun weapon), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can regenerate from severe gunshot wounds in mere seconds), Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Sound Manipulation (Can mimic the voice of a foe he has heard before), Sleep Manipulation (Can induce sleep into hypnotized opponents), Technology Manipulation |-|Saucer/Ship=Flight, Spaceflight, Sound Manipulation (Can fire sonic attacks that decimate buildings), Radiation Manipulation, Limited Quantum Manipulation (Via Quantum Deconstructor, which causes targets to undergo a shift in matter), Gravity Manipulation (Via Anti-Gravity Field), Air Manipulation (Via Tornadotron), Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection, Healing, Invisibility (Via Cloak) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Vaporized some cows), possibly higher (This was done in extremely early game, while later he gets weapons that easily vaporize large groups of people) | City Block level (Turned a tank to ash), Multi-City Block level with Quantum Deconstructor (Destroyed a large stone building), likely much higher to an unquantifiable degree (According to Orthopox, if Quantum Deconstructor gets into the wrong hands, it could rip a hole in the space-time continuum) Speed: At least Peak Human with Transonic reactions (Can easily outrun peak human government agents, can react to and dodge gunfire/missiles) | Sub-Relativistic (Flies to and from the Mothership) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 with telekinesis (Easily lifts huge mechs and trucks) | At least Class 100 (Ragdolls M1 tanks casually) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Even physically he states he can rip humans limb from limb) | Unknown Durability: At least Small Building level, possibly higher (Can survive tank rounds to the face and missiles) | At least Large Building level (Can tank tons of anti-aircraft missiles) Stamina: Average | Dependent upon fuel Range: Dozens of meters with most weapons, Planetary with Mind Flash ability | Dozens to hundreds of meters with most moves Standard Equipment: Various weapons including his shock gun and disintegrator ray, jetpack | None Intelligence: Above Average, though not scientifically inclined he does outsmart generals and the general populace of America Weaknesses: Highly susceptible to drowning, cannot hypnotize foes if they are aggressive towards him, requires rest after using mental abilities for too long, maintaining a shapeshifted form requires getting mental strength from nearby creatures | Low ammo for attacks such as Quantum Deconstructor Feats: Respect thread Key: Base | Ship Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Air Users Category:Aliens Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Biology Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Clones Category:Comedy Characters Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pilots Category:Plant Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Possession Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Quantum Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 8